Godzilla: Awakening of a legend
by laze jovanov
Summary: Arendelle was finally in peace...however when an enormous creature arrives how will the kingdom's Snow Queen treat it friend or foe ?


**I was thinking about this and decided that the chapters were far too short so that is why I have decided to do a full story of this.  
**

 **To Godzillafan1: I had no intention of Bagan being in this story,nor do I have any plans to introduce him in fact I'm not even that familiar with Bagan.**

 **To RyuujiVantek: No offense taken and yes I know that my chapters were quite short...which is why I'm doing an entire story so please enjoy.**

* * *

 **It was a very lovely day in Arendelle**

Elsa was peacefully reading one of her favourite books in the library...that is until a soldier bursts though the doors startling Elsa and causing her to nearly fall of the chair.

" Your majesty I apologize for startling you but we may have a serious situation on our hands" The soldier said with desperation.

Elsa was a bit shocked by these news "W-What do you mean...?" She asked as she closed the book.

"Just now our ships spotted something coming here,at first we thought it was a ship but upon closer look they seem to be...spikes or spines of some sort" The soldier did not how to describe this without sounding crazy

"Spines ?" Elsa asked a bit skeptical about what she was hearing

"I don't know how to explain this,but it's heading streight for Arendelle and fast !"

Feeling worried that this might be a possible threat to her kingdom "Send more ships but don't attack until we are sure what we're dealing with here" She said with a serious tone

"Yes your majesty" And with that the soldier left the room leaving Elsa extremely worried about the fate of Arendelle,what was this that was coming here and what is it's goal ?

At this point her sister Anna entered the room.

"Elsa what's going on ? Is everything alright ?" Anna asked with a slight worried tone

"Anna I need you to get inside your room." Said a not so normal Elsa

"W-What ? Why ?" Anna asked puzzled

"There's something coming to Arendelle and it could be a possible threat. So please go back in you're room until we are sure what we are dealing with here" Elsa said trying to convince her sister to stay safe

Seeing hoe serious this is Anna agreed

"Alright" Anna said as she went to her room.

"Thank you Anna" Elsa said with smile to which Anna smiled back

* * *

 **In the water**

Many ships were waiting for whatever is coming. They new their orders not to attack until they are sure what their dealing with. Suddenly they saw the spines they were indeed large roughly 20 to 30 ft tall. The spines were getting closer and closer,some of the soldiers wanted to shoot it now but they knew what that they had to do. Unexpectedly as the spines got closer to the ships they stopped moving.

* * *

Elsa who was watching this from a safe view was also surprised at bot the fact that they stopped and what they were. Anna who was watching this from her window was also surprised at what she was seeing. Kristoff and Sven could not quite make it out of what it is considering they were so far away. Olaf on the other hand was too busy playing with some children to even notice that something was in the water.

* * *

The spines however did not stay like this for very long...they suddenly arose from the water revealing them to be a part of an enormous...tail. The soldiers on the boat could only look in complete shock. But the biggest shock was yet to come as more much larger spines roughly 50 to 60 or maybe even 70 ft tall arose from below the ships causing some of the ships to be pushed aside.

* * *

This caught the attention of almost every single villager as they gathered to see what was going on.

"Hey look"

"What is that ?"

"It's huge."

Elsa's heart suddenly started racing when she realized that on only was this creature much larger than expected but it was also far closer than anyone expected. Anna just like her older sister was just as shocked if not more so at what she was seeing. While Kristoff and Sven could finally see what is going on.

* * *

Some of the soldiers could not take it anymore

"Fire !"

Some of the ships took aim and canons fired at the spines but the cannonballs did not eve leave a scratch. However as some of the ships were moved...their aim was focused on Arendelle and fired.

"Hold your fire !"

But just as the cannonballs were about to hit the villagers that were witnessing this...the creature suddenly arose from the water and prevents the cannonballs from harming anybody.

* * *

Elsa looks up and covers her mouth with her hands in complete shock at what she was seeing. Anna from the window could not believe her very eyes and like her sister she too covered her mouth with her right hand. Krisroff and Sven were just as shocked as everyone else

The creature was 355 ft tall,it looked reptilian but also humanoid in appearance,it also had gills and grayish scales,the surface was below it's knees. This cause many of the villagers to run in fear.

"Fire"

Cannons shot the creature from behind.

However unexpectedly the creature fell on it's knees before completely falling in the water and making a loud splash.

...

Elsa was just looking in shock at what just happened

"W-We did it ?" A soldier asked

"YES WE DID IT ?"

* * *

The villagers were slowly getting back closer to the laying massive creature that was in the water

Elsa was still very much shocked that a creature of this size could exist let alone make it's way to Arendelle. Elsa along with the soldiers on the ships then noticed something unusual about the waters of Arendelle,they discovered that the waters were red.

...

After some time the Ships came to the docks.

"You're majesty we have done it...I wash this was a dream,but we still have done it !" A soldier said

"Tell all the villagers not to get to close to it,we can't be too sure about this" Elsa said with a worried tone

"Yes your majesty"

Anna came outside and met up with Kristoff and Sven

"Did you see that ?" Anna asked

"Yeah...it's unbeliveable" Kristoff managed to say

Sven nodded

"Elsa what do you think is that and why is the water red" Anna asked her older sister as they got to her

"I don't know...but I'm going to find out" Elsa said with a confident tone

At this point Olaf came

"Hey guys ! Did I miss something ? " He then looked at the massive creature laying in the water "wow...where did he come from ?"

"It seems to be adleast 900 ft long" Kristoff said as he studied the creature

"I'm going to the library." Elsa said before she went inside

* * *

Anna came to the castle and saw that Elsa was reading a book,this was 5th book she read.

"Ummm...Elsa ?" Anna asked trying not to startle Elsa

"I can't find anything in the books" Elsa said desperate to know as she put another book on the desk

"Maybe we should look elsewhere" Anna suggested

"What do you mean ?" Elsa asked in confusion

"Well...this might might be a bit of a surprise...but Kristoff actually has some friends that might be able to help" Anna said unsure how to tell Elsa about the trolls.

"Really ? Well why didn't you tell me before ?" Elsa asked Anna

"Ehhh...it's a bit of a surprise" Anna said still not wanting Elsa to know the truth.

"Alright,we should go as quickly as possible before it might get up again" Elsa said as Anna nodded

* * *

Elsa,Anna and Kristoff went on the new sled while Sven was waiting for them. Olaf on the other hand decided to stay behind. he was far more interested in playing with children than information.

"Your majesty are you sure we may not be a service ?" A soldier asked

"I can assure that I am more than capable of handling myself. Just please keep an eye on...it" Elsa said as she pointed at the amphibian

"Yes your majesty"

"Alright Sven time to test out our new ride" Kristoff said and with that they want to find the information

...

As they were moving though the woods

"So Anna...You never mentioned to me that Kristoff had friends with this kind of information...care to explain" Elsa asked her sister in a suspicious tone

"Ughhhh...because...I forgot..." Anna grinned innocently

"Uh-huh..." Elsa said not believing her

...

After sometime they had finally arrived at their destination and to Elsa this seemed far too familiar

Kristoff then got off the sled to greet rocks

"Hey guys ! Miss me ?" He asked as the rocks suddenly began to shake and reveled themselves to be in fact trolls

"It's Kristoff he's back ! And he brought Anna and the Queen !" A male troll yelled happily

Both Anna and Kristoff were taken back by this "Queen ?!" They both asked at the same time before looking at Elsa in surprise.

"Oops I...I probably should not have said that" The male troll said as he covered his mouth

"Elsa...you know them ?" Anna asked her older sister in surprise

Elsa knowing she can't hold it back anymore...

"Yes Anna I know them" Elsa said with an honest tone" When we were kids we played together and I accidentily shot you with my powers in the head and we brought you here with the trolls in hops of healing you...they were able to heal you but at the cost of erasing you're memories that I had powers"

Anna had no words to describe this

"Anna I'm so sorry ! I'm sorry for not telling you bout this ! I'm so-" However Anna stops Elsa by putting her finger on Elsa's lips

"Hey...it's okay,I'm you're sister,I understand you and it's okay" Anna said with a soft smile as she moved her finger

"Thanks..." Elsa smiled back

"I knew you had to explain this some day..." An elderly voice came turning everyone's attention to the old troll

"Your majesty" Pabbie bowed

"Pabbie...how are you ?" Elsa asked with a soft smile

"I am well you're majesty as are you...but I can tell that you may have some sort of problem" Pabbie said

with that Elsa took a deep breath and began to explain. Elsa explained to the trolls everything that had happened to Arendelle...and after hearing this...only shock filled Pabbie's heart.

"It's...him..." Pabbie managed to barely say

"Him ? Who's him ?" Anna asked

"Many,many years ago before humans and the creatures you know came to be,there was a creature...a creature that we trolls call...'Godzilla'." Pabbie said

"Godzilla ?" Anna asked confused

"Yes...an ancient beast that had lived for far more than we can imagine. For years this creature fed on an energy called radiation,but as the radiation on the surface disappeared,he and others like him went to the deepest part of the ocean where there is an endless amount of radiation." He said

"Wait...there are more like him ?" Elsa asked in surprise

"Yes...but we think he may be the last of his kind" The wise troll said as he created and image vie magic,it showed a gigantic skeleton with some strange eggs"This is another giant creature we discovered years ago"

"What are those ?" Anna asked pointing at the eggs

"Eggs of another creature and it would seem that this creature was killed by the creature that layed the eggs,we also discovered that two of these eggs have hatched,we feared that what ever did this may be a possible threat to not only us but any creature so we decided to wipe the eggs out with a spell" He explained

"But this doesn't explain why he's in Arendelle and why the water is red" Elsa said

"It may be possible that he may have had battle with another creature and that he was weakened during the battle" Pabbie suggested

"You're right..." Anna said causing everyone's attention to turn on her "When he came out of the water I saw a large slash mark on his left side"

"That explains it...however we have discovered that he has a unique ability to regenerate and his wound will heal over time" Pabbie said

"But after he heals...what will he do then ? Will he attack us ?" Elsa asked with a fearful tone

"I don't think so...when the canons shot...he came out of the water and saved those people" Anna said

Elsa did indeed witness this as well

"Yes I saw it too...but I'm still a unsure about this" Elsa said

"Wait...Sven and I have been with you for years why didn't anybody tell me about this ?" Kristoff asked a bit upset

"I'm sorry Kristoff...but this was information we just could not allow" Pabbie said with a wise tone, he then turned to Elsa "You must do what you believe is right you're majesty."

"Thank you Pabbie for everything...but I think we must go" Elsa said as she bowed

"You're welcome..." Pabbie said as he bowed back

And with that they returned to Arendelle

* * *

When everyone returned to Arendelle they saw that Godzilla was still laying where he fell

They were greeted by soldiers

"You're majesty the creature had not moved"

"Good...I don't want anybody to get hurt" Elsa said as she got off the sled and turned to Anna "Anna I don't want you getting hurt so please try not to get too close to him"

"Alright" Anna said with a nod and went back to the castle along with Kristoff

After the cost was clear Elsa decided to get a better look at Godzilla as she came to the docks. But as she came Godzilla suddenly lifted his head slightly from the water allowing Elsa to see Godzilla's eyes. Elsa was now very shocked as she was staring at her reflection in one of Godzilla's eyes. This however did not last very long as Godzilla submerges his head.

* * *

 **In the Southern Isles**

Hans was receiving the punishment he deserved for his crimes against the royal sisters of Arendelle.

The Queen and King were sitting on their thrones...pondering on why one of their sons would do such a thing,that was however interrupted when a soldier came through the doors.

"You Highness,your Majesty a apologize for my intrusion but we have discovered a strange structure on one of our islands,we aren't sure what it is or where it came from or what it's made of but it's highly unusually build" The soldier explained

The King and Queen intrigued by this decided to see this for themselves

...

Meanwhile Hans was in his cell sitting...then...a sadistic smile appeared on his face

"Yes...it has finally begun...Arendelle will pay..." Hans said with his evil smile on his face.

* * *

 **Back in Arendelle**

As night came most of the people were a sleep,some had trouble sleeping knowing that there was an enormous sea creature laying very close to the town.

Elsa was in her bed trying to get some sleep...but could not as she was wondering what she had just experienced...the creature looked at her...but it was not normal,he looked at her as he seems to have interest in her. She tried ignoring it a nd get some sleep when all the sudden...BOOOM !

A powerful eathquacke shaked the castle. Without a second thought the Snow Queen ran to the window to see what is going on...only to be greeted with shock and horror. Godzilla had gotten up and is nor rampaging though the city,he had destroyed many houses,killed many innocent people,many people were running in fear from him. Godzilla suddenly, slowly, turns to look at the Snow Queen of Arendelle who was in an extremely deep shock. Godzilla's spines glowed blue much to Elsa's surprise and he unleashed a fiery-like beam from his mouth right at her.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH !"

Elsa screamed as she got up from her bed,she was sweating and her heart was racing uncontrollably.

Without a second thought Elsa ran to her window to see that Godzilla was still laying where he first fell. A sight of relief came in her chest

"What a nightmare..." Elsa said to herself as she was still sweating and breathing heavily from the nightmare she had just experienced

 **The Next Day**

The royel sisters were all dressed up and ready to go outside. Anna and Kristoff agreed to babysitte some baby trolls.

* * *

"Hey Elsa what happened last night ? I thought heard you scream" Anna asked

"N-Nothing Anna...just had a bad dream that's all" Said a not so normal sounding Elsa

"Are you sure ? Cause it really seemed that is scared you" Anna said to Elsa

"Yeah..." Elsa replied then she turns to a soldier "Has he done anything last night ?"

"No you're majesty he was like this ever since he fell"

"Good" Elsa let's out a sight of relief

"Elsa I think you worry too much" Anna said

At this point Kristoff came with Sven

"Hey Anna ready to babysitte those baby trolls ?" Kristoff asked Anna

"Sure be there in a seconds" Anna turns to Elsa"I don't think Godzilla want's to harm us. I know Hans didn't quite turn out like I thought...but maybe just maybe he's not as bad as he seems"

Those very words touched the Snow Queen's heart

And with that Anna went with Kristoff and Sven to babysitte those baby trolls.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The Queen and king of the Southern Isles have finally arrived on one of their islands where the structure was. The looked up in complete amazement they had never ever seen anything like this,it was spectacular as it flashed in orange lights,but they knew that this was not here before...so how did it get here ?...Suddenly there was some sort of pulse that came from the strange object.

"W-What was that ?" The king asked in surprise

"I don't know your majesty" A soldier answered

However none of them realized that this structure was in fact the spore...of a creature

Suddenly the object began to shake

"Tell you're men to back away" The king said worried

The soldiers began to slowly back away from the shaking spore until...it stopped.

A moment of silence

"Is it over ?" The Queen asked nervously

But just as she asked that...BOOM

A massive claw-like limb bursts out of the spore startling everyone...suddenly a creature of unbeliveable size came out of the spore,this creature was in fact a MUTO one of Godzilla's enemies. The queen covers her mouth in shock and the king's jaws dropped in shock

"RUN !"

The soldiers along with the queen and king began to flee from the creature

The MUTO let's out an incredibly loud mating cry for his female counterpart

* * *

 **In Arendelle**

Godzilla was relaxing in the waters of Arendelle...until he heard the mating cry

Suddenly Godzilla lifts his head out of the water causing everyone to turn their attention to him. Elsa who was talking to some villagers was also looking at the massive amphibian with shock in her eyes.

Godzilla suddenly got up causing the villagers to back away and the soldiers to take aim at him...Elsa however lifts her hand to stop them from attacking.

"Hold your fire." Elsa calmly stated as she stared at Godzilla who was looking at the opposite direction. Godzilla was looking until...he went back in the water and began to swim far away from Arendelle.

Leaving everyone to wonder at what had just happened.

* * *

 **Back on the Southern Isles**

The soldiers shot the MUTO with their crossbows but this did not even phase the insect-like creature as it continued to walk forward.

...

Hans was still in his cell...he then pulled a mysterious book and a purple crystals.

"Finally...after all these years, the world will be mine" Hans declared with a sadistic smirk,then he opened the book and began to say strange words.

"Ba-la-ma-ka-na,ba-la-ma-ka-na,ole-so-ku-moke-no-so-tub,,sale-CA".

With that final word Hans lifted the crystal in the air as it began to glow

...

The MUTO suddenly stopped...then it began to screech and shake it's head in an uncontrollably way

" _Hear my words monster, you will obey me !"_

The MUTO was still roaring and trying to control itself until...it finally stopped

 _"Good...now come to me,free me from my prison so I can get my revenge and take over the world"_

With that the MUTO opened his wings much to the shock of everyone around him and took to the sky causing massive winds. Then he flew out of the island and headed streight for the kingdom.

...

A guard came to Hans' cell

"Do you need anything ?" He asked

"No,nothing at all, I'm quite fine" Hans said calmly knowing what's coming this way.

Soon the villagers of the Southern Isles saw a massive shadow and when they looked up only shock and disbelief filled their heads. The Hokmuto lands in the village causing an earthquacke as he landed then began to walk forward to the one who summoned. In the process of doing so it destroyed some houses and killed several people. He opened his wings and flew closer to the castle.

When finally arriving the Hokmuto destroyed part of the wall of Hans' prison.

"Finally..." Hans said to himself as the Hokmuto lowered his claw allowing Hans to walk on it and reach the top of the Parasite's head "Now...it's time to take over"

* * *

 **In Arendelle**

It was getting night in Arendelle and Elsa was waiting for Anna,Kristoff and Sven to come. Olaf then came

"Hey Elsa" Olaf said happily then turns around "Hey...where did he go"

"He left" Elsa said and to be honest Elsa was bit more satisfied that Godzilla had finally left her kingdom,though she had to admit he never attempted to harm anyone

"We're back"

Elsa turns around and smiled to see Anna,Kristoff and Sven returning from their babysitting

"So...how did the babysitting go ?" Elsa asked

"It was wonderful...I have to admit I'm not ready for-" Anna never got to finsih when she saw that something was missing "Elsa...where's Godzilla ?"

"Well Anna...this might be hard to believe but...Godzilla left all on his own" Elsa said with joy but Anna was not quite as happy as her older sister

"Really ? Wow...I did not expect that" Anna had to admit she was a bit surprised about this.

"Nether was I" Kristoff admitted

"Now let's get-" Elsa was about to say something when she was caught off by Olaf

"Hey look we are getting visitors" Olaf said happily as he pointed causing everyone to look at the direction the snowman was pointing at...but what they saw was something unusual,they were ships lots of ships and it looks like that they were preparing for war.

Suddenly out of no where a powerful screech can be heard causing everyone to look up and as they did just that...they were met with the same thing the villagers from the Southern Isles met...The Homuto lands in the water close to the docks and roared.

"What...is that ?" Anna asked with a fearful tone

"That is...something new" Kristoff said with a worried tone

"Aren't you gonna welcome me ?" asked a voice that was far too familiar

"Hans ?!" Anna asked in shock

Just then Hans came on the top of the MUTO's snout,He had the same outfit hed was wearing when he first met Anna only it was dark, he was looking down at them with a sadistic smirk on his face

"Hello Anna...did you miss me ? I sure missed you" Hans said with a cocky tone, Anna's blood boiled just at the mere sight of the treacherous prince

"Hans ! How did you-" Elsa was about to ask her tone was a mix of anger and surprise...but was caught off by Hans

"Well Elsa...let's just say you're not the only one with powers " Hans said just then soldiers from Arendelle were coming with weapons readied

"Enough !"Elsa angrily said at Hans "Why are you here ?!"

"Oh not much really...just to exact my revenge...and to take over the world" Hans said with his cocky tone just than his boats arrived and soldiers came from the ships and prepared to battle.

"How did you even get an army ?" Anna asked with anger and confusion

"Well these soldiers were from the Southern Isles and normally they would follow my mother,father and some of my brothers...but since they are all dead,they have no choice to follow me" Hans explained

Anna,Kristoff,Elsa,Olaf and Sven were filled with shock,disgust,disbelief and horror

"You killed you're own brothers and parents ?!" Elsa asked in disbelief

"No not really...this creature which you can see here is actually the one that did...of course I was the one that ordered to do" Hans explained with a smirk

"Well since you commanded it to do that,you're basically the on who murdered them" Kristoff corrected Hans

"Ether way it doesn't really matter. Elsa I suggest you tell you're soldiers to surrender...or I'll just let this monster of mine slaughter your precious subjects and we wouldn't wanna have that now would we ?" Hans said with his cocky tone, Elsa glared up at Hans with disgust and anger but knew she had no choice.

"Stand down..." She calmly said

"What !? Elsa are you serious ?" Anna asked in shock

"Yes Anna...I'm very serious" Elsa said with a sad tone to Anna

"I knew you would see it my way..." Hans said with delight "Tie them up" Hans ordered his soldiers to do so and they did they tied up Elsa,Anna,Kristoff,Sven and Olaf. As soon as they did that...the Hokmuto lowered it's claw on the docks allowing Hans to easily reach the docks and walk to the tied up heroes.

"Ahhh, Anna you and I would have made such a great Queen and King...oh well...too bad" Hans said as Anna glared at him with fury in her eyes,right now all Anna wanted to was lunge herself at him and strangle him if she was not tied up.

"You're probably wondering how I got this creature as my slave" Hans asked then he pulled the book and the crystal "With these. These are magical artifacts passed down by my ancestors. When I was in my cell all I could think of was getting my revenge and then I accidentily unburied these two things and discovered about these creatures and how to control them with a it was a matter of time of waiting for the creatures to awake and when they did all I had to do was say some words and they are mine to control. It's quite ironic actually all I ever wanted was to rule a kingdom...but now...now I can rule the whole world !"

Suddenly something came out of the water something huge it was...Godzilla !

 **SKKKRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG !**

Godzilla roared with his mighty roar,causing everyone to turn their attention to him

"What ?! This isn't in the books !" Hans angrily said as he gazed upon Godzilla

"Well's let's just say we have a creature of our own and unlike yours we don't treat ours like a slave" Anna said with a confident smirk causing Hans to glare at her

"It doesn't matter" Hans turns to the Hokmuto "Take care of that pest !"

With that the Hokmuto opened it's wings and flew at the 355 ft tall Apex Predator. Godzilla tries to attack the MUTO...but the parasite avoids Godzilla's jaws and grabs him on the back of the neck and starts biting him close to his gills. Godzilla began to shake violently and manages to get the Hokmuto off his back. The MUTO flies away then the turns around and attacks Godzilla again with he's claw-like limbs scratching Godzilla in the face,Godzilla roars angrily and lunges forward but the MUTO's smaller and more agile body gave him the advantage as he easily avoided Godzilla's attack.

"Looks like you're creature isn't faring so well" Kristoff said with smirk "It's barely doing any damage"

Hans however smirked

"Oh I'm looking forward,cause in a few seconds my monster is gonna get some help and no it's not my soldiers that will help it" Hans said with confidence leaving the others shocked

Suddenly on the top of the hills of the castle of Arendelle bursts something, causing everyone (Except Godzilla and the Hokumuto) to look up...then a creature came similar to Hans' creature only much larger and it lacked wings but instead it had 8 legs...it was the Femuto. The Female MUTO roared as she came down and destroyed many houses that were in her way.

"What ! Another one ?!" Kristoff asked in surprise

"That's right I knew that there was going to be another one" Hans turns to the heroes "Why do you think I came to Arendelle after conquering my kingdom ? Did you think it was just about revenge ? I knew there was another one and I knew it was close to Arendelle,also after I read the book I discovered that this one is a female and it seems that it had layed some eggs from when it emerged."

This caused the heroes too look at him in shock

"What ?!" Was all Elsa could say

"That's right in a matter of minutes those eggs will hatch and I will have an army of monsters at my disposal" Hans said the laughed in a sadistic way

The Femuto entered the water and roared turning Godzilla's attention to her. Godzilla roared back at the female parasite and they both charged at each other. As soon as they clashed it was clear that Godzilla had the upper hand as he grabbed the female MUTO by the throat a bit her shoulder before knocking her down and putting his foot on her chest. But just as Godzilla was winning,the Male MUTO came out of nowhere and attacked Godzilla. He was able to drag Godzilla away from the female MUTO allowing her to get up. As Godzilla was fighting the male MUTO,the Femuto suddenly charged and rammed Godzilla causing him to fall. Godzilla gets up,he glared at the female MUTO and roared but just as he did that...the Hokmuto attacked him and sank his sharp claws in Godzilla's gills causing him to roar in pain,Godzilla turns to the Hokmuto to attack him but just as he did that...the Femuto using her claw slashed Godzilla close to his gills bringing the massive amphibian to his knees.

The heroes looked in shock as Godzilla gets overwhelmed by the two parasites.

"Elsa we have to help him" Anna whispered to her sister

"I know...stay quiet" Elsa whispered back as she froze her rope that was tied,she then did the same to her friends. Elsa then steps on the ground creating lines of ice to go to Hans' soldiers while they were watching the battle. As soon as the lines came close...Ice cages suddenly appeared and imprison all of Hans' men. Causing Hans to turn around and as he did that our heroes broke the frozen ropes. Elsa quickly uses her powers to freeze Hans' lower half completely and shot the crystal and book out of his hands.

Kristoff grabs the crystal and smashes it on the ground,shattering it into many pieces.

"Now Hans...you won't be hurting anyone anymore" Elsa said as she glared at the former prince

However instead of being angry and cursing for his plan being foiled Hans actually...laughed.

"Hahahahaha...oh you are so predictable" Hans said with a smirk "Do you think just by destroying the crystal and freeing the creature of my control you can save you're little kingdom ? Have you noticed that the creature hadn't stopped attacking you're pet ?"

It was true the MUTOs were still attacking Godzilla and damaging him real badly

"These creatures are feral and savage, without my control they are gonna destroy every single living thing" Hans explained "And best of all you brought this upon yourself just like you did when you froze your kingdom in an eternal Winter"

However Anna walked to Hans and punched him very hard in the face

"Well adleast that will shut him up" Anna commented angrily

Elsa then realized something

"The eggs !" Elsa turns to Kristoff "I need Sven to take me where that creature came from and stop the eggs from hatching"

"Alright" Kristoff agreed and with that Elsa got on Sven and began running as fast as he could up at the hill where the Femuto bursted out of.

...

After some time running Elsa and Sven finally arrived.

When Elsa came to the hole she was surprised at what she saw there hundreds of eggs maybe even thousands! If they hatch she knew it would be a disaster...then she realized something these eggs looked familiar...too familiar then the realization came to her head these were the same eggs she saw in the image that Pabbie projected meaning the creatures that were battling Godzilla were the ones that killed that other though they were unborn she knew what she had to do using her powers Elsa froze the entire nest of eggs. The unborn eggs are unable to survive in this kind of tempature and slowly die of hypothermia. Elsa then looked and saw that Godzilla was getting brutally beating and is close to death. She knew if it wasn't for him Hans would have won. But she's not going to give up on him he saved them and now she's going to return the favor. Then quickly thinking of a plan Elsa lifted her hands and created an enormous snowball large enough for the MUTOs to see it.

* * *

The MUTO's attention was now focused on the snowball.

* * *

Seeing this Elsa disperses the snowball hoping to attract the MUTOs and lead him away from Godzilla which it worked

* * *

Feeling worried for her young the Femuto quickly raced up to her nest. She was followed by the Male MUTO who flew along

Meanwhile Hans still frozen notices a large shadow and looks.

"NO ! NOOOO !"

Those were his final words before he gets crushed by the Femuto underfoot.

* * *

"C'mon Sven we have to hide" Elsa said as she and the reindeer went in the nest. Using her powers Elsa covered herself and Sven with an ice shield to blend in and hoping the MUTO will be unable to spot them.

...

After some time...the Femuto arrived, The MUTO began to moan in sadness and despair as her young were unable to make it. As she was doing that the shield which Elsa made fell apart revealing her presence to the MUTO. As soon as the MUTO notices her and Sven, sadness and despair turn to rage and anger. Elsa and Sven look in shock as the MUTO loomed closer but before she could do anything a blue light in the distance catches their attention. It was revealed that the spines were glowing at the tip of a tail,then they slowly began to glow up and revealed that they were in fact Godzilla's spines. Seeing this the Femuto slowly began to back away, and just then Godzilla unleashed his Atomic Breath from his mouth on her. Elsa and Sven look in amazement as Godzilla proceeded his attack on the MUTO. Elsa had a dream of Godzilla using this attack to kill her but here he is now using it to save her. The MUTO tries to attack Godzilla but just as she tried to do that Godzilla unleashed another wave knocking her down and unconscious. As Godzilla was preparing to finish her off...The Homuto came out of nowhere and attacked Godzilla.

Seeing this as a chance Elsa and Sven came out of the nest.

"Sven I have a faster way" Elsa said as she touched the ground and created a slide made out of ice "Ready ?"

Sven nodded

"Go !" With that they both began to slide down.

The Femuto however awoke and saw Elsa and Sven sliding down. Wanting to exact her revenge she followed them leaving the Male MUTO to deal with Godzilla on his own.

The Hokmuto was biting Godzilla in the gills causing the alpha predator to once again manages to shake him off his back, Godzilla has had enough with the flying MUTO's sneak attacks. Godzilla then gets an idea, as the MUTO was flying towards him to attack again Godzilla slowly turns his back on the MUTO. Thinking that Godzilla is weakened the MUTO readies to attack again but as he came with in reach... **WHAM !** Godzilla uses his powerful tail to slam the MUTO right in the neck. The power of the force of Godzilla's tail was so strong that he literally broke the MUTO's neck and killed him upon impact and sending the MUTO's body flying away in the process. Godzilla was now extremely weak and fell on his knees but knew his job was not finished.

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa and Sven finally came to the castle where they are greeted by Anna,Kristoff and Olaf

"Elsa !" Anna said happily with joy

Suddenly they all heard a roar and saw the Femuto heading streight for them with a vengeance.

Elsa knowing that the MUTO is after her and Sven told them

"Hide Sven ! I'll distract her" Elsa ordered

" No Elsa ! I almost lost you and don't want to lose you again !" Anna plead her sister

"Anna please ! I also almost lost you and I don't want that to happen" Elsa yelled as tears came from her sapphire eyes

Anna seeing the plead in her eyes agreed. With that Anna,Kristoff,Sven and Olaf ran away. Elsa came to the docks and froze the water around Arendelle to help her reach an empty ship she noticed. The Femuto was still focused on her.

...

Elsa finally reached on of the ships that were away from the docks. As soon as Elsa climbed onto the bout she unfroze the water causing the MUTO to splash in the water. The Femuto was surprised by this but was not that interested as she continued to pursuit Elsa. But as she was doing that Elsa froze the water again trapping The MUTO. The MUTO now very irritated and creates an EMP,the pulse was so strong that it shattered the ice around her and knocked Elsa back. When Elsa got up she looked up...in shock. The Femuto was glaring down at the Snow Queen with pure anger. Elsa was scared but knew she had to stop it, Elsa lifted her palms at the MUTO attempting to shoot her with ice. The MUTO was slowly reaching forward with her jaws wide open until she suddenly stopped. Elsa was a bit taken back by this then she saw the reason...it was Godzilla ! Godzilla was biting the Femuto on the back of the the neck completely immobilizing her. Godzilla then pulls the Femuto away from the ship and grabs her by the jaws,the MUTO was struggling to break free but Godzilla uses the last bits of his strength to force her jaws open and...unleashes his Atomic Breath right in the MUTO's throat causing her neck to explode and rips off her head.

As the MUTO's headless body fell on the ice Godzilla let's a roar of victory

 **SSKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNGGGKKK !**

With that Godzilla drops the MUTO head on the ice and fell on his knees,he turns to look the shocked Elsa in her sapphire eyes before he himself loses consciousness and falls.

...

When morning comes Elsa is reunited with her sister again.

"Elsa you did it ! " Anna said with joy

"No Anna" Elsa said with sadness and turns to Godzilla "He...is the real hero he saved us all"

Suddenly all of them heard breathing causing everyone to look at Godzilla. Godzilla was slowly opening his eyes and looking around.

"He's...alive" Elsa said with a smile of joy on her face

Godzilla slowly gets up and began walking away from Arendelle ,the people were no longer fearing him...but rather cheering him on as their hero. They cheered at Godzila for saving them all.

"I think I should let him have an easier trip" Elsa with that unfreezed the water causing Godzilla to splash. Godzilla looks back at Elsa and everyone,then turns around and roars in the sky...a clear sign of thanking Elsa for everything she did to help him. Godzilla then submerges under the water and swims away in to the sunset as Anna and Elsa waved goodbye.

A few months later

A 20 ft tall statue of Godzilla roaring in the sky was mad in Arendelle...and below it wrote 'Godzilla king of the monsters and savior of Arendelle'.

* * *

 **Well...I hope you guys enjoyed. It took quite while to get this done. I hope my work payed off and review please.  
**


End file.
